This invention relates to a new and improved combination door brace and alarm device to rigidly resist movement of the door and to provide alarm of such movement.
Various alarm and locking systems for doors involves elaborate locks and usually electronical alarm systems to resist entry and to raise alarm of such attempts. Such systems are static and cannot be utilized on other doors with extensive installation. This simple and mobile apparatus both resists entry and provides a piercing alarm without reliance on external power systems. This apparatus may be collapsed for storage and transport. The alarm sound is provided by the moving door impacting against a compressed air horn.
The U.S. patent to Gray, U.S. Pat. No. 3,804,053, proposes a combination of a door stop and alarm which utilizes a container of pressurized gas and a sound generator to serve both the role of the stop and the alarm. As set forth in the specifications and claim 1 of Gray, reliance is placed upon the sound generator and container to limit movement of the door. Due to the generally reduced size of the sound generator and its container its ability to resist a forceful movement of the door is questionable. The instant invention is an improvement over Gray in that it has a shaft dedicated to resisting movement of the door. The instant invention also does not require any support means which are not an integral part to attach it to the door which permits the instant invention to be utilized on any door immediately. The instant invention may also be adjusted to allow partial movement of the door before resistance is applied and the warning sound set off.